


Promise Me

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Promise Me

Gabriel shifted in his seat as he watched the guests out on the dance floor.  A flash of white caught his attention and he sat up when he saw you dance into view in the arms of his brother. You were smiling at something Castiel was saying, the brand new diamond on your finger glistening in the lights as your hand rested on the tuxedo he had worn in place of his usual trench coat and suit combo.

When Cas spun you out and then back into his arms you erupted into giggles that drifted across the room to Gabriel’s ears and he quickly stood up. 

“I believe you are supposed to be dancing with the Maid of Honor,” Sam Winchester said, walking up to Gabriel at that moment. “That’s the point of this song.”

“I didn’t understand the need for a wedding in the first place, but she wanted one so I went with it. I understand less the need for these traditions where the husband and wife dance with other people,” Gabriel said, his voice unusually serious and tense as his eyes followed you and Cas.

“Are you Jealous?” Sam asked with amusement in his voice.

“What? Of Cassie? Of course not,” Gabriel responded, his eyes snapping to Sam as he shrugged his shoulders. “Excuse me, I see Jody right now.”

Without waiting for a response Gabriel walked across the room and extended his hand to Jody, leading her out on the dance floor to finish the tradition of dancing with the Maid of Honor.

When the song finally ended Gabriel let go of Jody with a polite smile and walked across the dance floor to where you were hugging Cas.  “My turn.”

Taking your warm hand in his, he pulled you tight against his body as the song began. “I missed you Sugar,” he murmured against your hair.

“It was one song,” you replied, but your voice told him you missed him too.

You rested your head against his chest as the two of you danced around the floor, everyone else giving you plenty of room to move.  “Gabriel?”

“Hmmmm?”

“Promise me that we will always be this happy.  That no matter what’s going on or where we are we will be happy as long as we are together.”

His arms tightened around you. “As you wish my wife.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too Sugar.”

 


End file.
